Evil Eye
The Evil Eyes (named Eyeballs before the v2 update) are one of The Devourer's backup appendages in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Appearance The Evil Eye resembles the earlier version of the Eyeball, however it appears to be part of The Devourer himself as opposed to a free-floating entity. It has a single trademark Devourer eye, complete with a cross shaped pupil, a series of white spikes sticking out of it and a pink material underneath the eye itself. At its "base" is a hard brown material of some sort, which is connected to the rest of the body via purple tentacles. Overview The Evil Eye is the "buffer" for The Devourer, boasting a strong buffing skill and a couple offensive attacks that can inflict statuses, along with a weak heal that cures certain status effects. To top it off, it can also invert buffs like the Red Flybot. This combination of abilities means that it can throw a wrench in the player's damage output, and also make it much harder to survive the Devourer's attacks. They have the lowest HP out of the Devourer's appendages, making them relatively easy to kill if focused on. Furthermore, statuses like , , or even can also prevent them from using their most dangerous moves. The Devourer enters the battle with two Evil Eyes on the 2nd and 4th slot. Like Slimy Tentacles and Spikey Tentacles, these can be defeated and then regenerated as the battle progresses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Stuffing Attack |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 30 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Dev Wind |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 90/3 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Recycle |Target4 = Anyone |Notes4 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable and Target. |Attack5 = Dev Heal |Target5 = Single |Power5 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 |RdF5 = 20% |Notes5 = Also cleanses Stun and Syphon from the target. |Attack6 = Dev Defend |Target6 = Single |StatusIcon6 = |StatusStrength6 = 30% }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Attack (1/2), Stuffing Attack (1/2); * If a foe has at least a 25% debuff on Attack, Magic Attack, Defence, Magic Defence or Accuracy → Dev Defend; * If a foe is Stunned, Frozen, Syphoned or is <25% HP → Dev Heal; * If it's not its first turn of combat, and for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (90/300), Attack (77/300), Stuffing Attack (77/300), Dev Wind (56/300); * Otherwise → Attack (11/30), Stuffing Attack (11/30), Dev Wind (8/30). * Dev Defend and Dev Heal always target the first foe that fulfills their usage conditions, checking from top to bottom. * Recycle always targets the best reverse target, ignoring Lovable and Target. Before the v2 update, the Evil Eye could use Recycle on its first turn of combat. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Recycle (1/2), Dev Wind (1/2). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes